hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Moblins
The Moblins are a playable faction in Hyrule: Total War. They must be unlocked by completing a Short Campaign as the Gerudo or a Long Campaign as any faction. Description The Blin races of the southwest lands of Hyrule are one of the older races to inhabit the land. Most Blins are humanoid and share similar features, the most common being a piggish face. It's believed all Blins shared a common ancestor, but over time, their uncoordinated mating led to many changes. The dominant race of their kind would be the Moblins, the largest and strongest of the region. Leadership in their tribes is determined by who is the best, and by best, that usually means who can bash in someone's head the fastest. Despite the fact that a majority of Moblins are rather unintelligent, figureheads of their kind tend to have unmatched cunning and, in some cases, tactical genius. As an army, the Moblins and their subjugated cousins are all bred for battle at birth. It's in their nature to fight, and they enjoy a good battle as much as any strong batch of ale. Their large size and lust for combat makes them a very aggressive army and one that's best suited for brute force and head on clashes. Despite this, the stupid intellect of most Moblins means that that are largely clumsy and uncoordinated in a fight. They'd rather fight amongst themselves to determine who gets to kill the soldier in front of them rather then work in unison to bring them down. Even with these drawbacks, a massive horde of Moblins can mow through most opposition with ease. Features Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities * Blood Thirsty: Moblins love to fight, and will usually run head on into any situation. As such they are the best chargers of any race. * Chaotic Army: Moblins are very disorganised and prefer to run into a fight as they see fit. As such they usually break formations shortly after they get into one. * Dimwitted Pigs: Blin creatures are remarkably stupid and can be difficult to give orders to. * Survival of the Fittest: Moblins have generally been forced to live in desolate wastelands with poor resources. As such they are better at surviving on limited income compared to other factions. Campaign * Faction Leader: King Ganon * Settlements: 2 ** Demise (castle, capital) ** Ok Ru (town) * Diplomacy: ** At war: Stalfos * Goals: ** Short Campaign: hold 20 regions, including Nal Ordona (5 turns) ** Long Campaign: hold 30 regions, including Nal Ordona (5 turns), Hyrule Prime (5 turns) Involvement The Blins were an unorganised confederacy of barbarians until around 4962 BC, when Demise, a survivor of the conflicts between the demons of the primordial world, came down and united the Blin races. The ancient beast warped and twisted the Moblins to serve his needs, and soon after he commanded an army strong enough to rival any in Hyrule. Entire armies fell to the hordes of Moblins. In a last ditch attempt to hold the Moblins at bay, the Mages of Hyrule empowered a young Hylian by the name of Hylia with dangerous abilities. She exceeded all expectations and drew a line against the Moblins. Hylia was created to hold the line, but she would surpass her intent and attack the heart of the Moblins and their deity. She leads an assault on the Moblin capital of Demise, utterly scorching the city and killing every single Moblin citizen. Even though later Demise retreats from Hyrule and Hylia erased from the Hylians' history records by the Wizzrobes, the damage has already been done: Hylian and Moblin would become bitter enemies for millennia. Five thousand years later, Demise decides that he has had enough of the slaughter of his people, and personally intervenes. He takes a young Moblin named Ganon whose parents have been murdered by the Hylians as his protégé. Ganon eventually becomes king of the Moblins, gathers the leaders of the Blin races and forms a plan to destroy the Hylians, by capturing Princess Zelda, daughter of King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule and forcing her to reveal the location of the Triforce, the divine power of the Goddesses. Thus the Moblins lead a second rampage through Hyrule. They ally with the Gerudo, the Darknut Legion and the renegade Sheikah Dark Interlopers, take over Lon Lon Ranch, Kakariko and even Hyrule Prime, killing the King and nearly toppling the Kingdom of Hyrule. Ganon did not find the Triforce in Hyrule Castle however, as the King of Hyrule had it moved after his daughter was captured. The Dark Interlopers, who also covet the Triforce, use this opportunity to betray the Moblins: they learn of the Triforce's location at the Water Temple, but instead lie to the Moblins that it's at the Fire Temple. The Moblins are trying in vain to extract the Triforce from the Fire Temple when they are attacked by the Hylians lead by Zelda and Impa. They are defeated and Ganon killed in battle. With Ganon dead, the Moblins retreat to their homelands again and never regain their power. Units Standard * Miniblin Swarm * Dodoblins * Bokoblin Footmen * Bulblin Troopers * Boar Riders * Mob of Moblins * Moblin Grunts * Forest Blins * Bigblins Siege Weaponry * Moblin Catapults Command * Moblin Chieftain * Moblin Champion Heroes * King Ganon * Ogalon * King Bulblin * Demise Category:Moblins Category:Factions